The present invention relates to log splitting apparatus and, more specifically, to novel constructions of power driven log splitters.
Many forms of apparatus have been proposed for automating the task of splitting logs. Such apparatus includes portable, consumer-type machines wherein a hydraulic ram is used to force the logs endwise against a stationary splitting wedge. The wedge is commonly affixed at one end of an elongated frame along which the movable end of the ram travels. The log is supported upon the frame or auxiliary structure attached thereto as it is moved relative to the wedge.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide log splitting apparatus having novel and improved means for supporting and guiding the log as it is moved relative to a stationary splitting wedge.
Another object is to provide a power driven log splitter having frame means of simple and economical construction which serve to support and guide both the logs and the movable end of the hydraulic ram without attachments or other auxiliary structure.
A further object is to provide power driven log splitting apparatus wherein parts most subject to wear may be easily removed and relaced.
A still further object is to provide a log splitter having a hydraulic cylinder with a pump powered by a gasoline engine and having automatic control of the throttle position and hydraulic valve.
In a more general sense, the object is to provide a novel, economical and rugged power driven log splitter.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.